Those Eyes Win Me
by MyFallOutRomance
Summary: A one shot of how the Joker and the Batman came to making out.


Hey guys, my first story to the site! And may i say, what a weird way to submit things o.o But anyway, this is just a taster of what my writing style is. This is just a random plot line. There is much more exciting ones to come! :)

**Those eyes win me**

Their eyes met in a trance. The Joker stared deep into the Batman's piercing brown eyes…

He felt the grip of the Batman's hand on his slacken and he gripped harder onto the black-gloved fingers with his white ones.

'You will never let me go' the Joker giggled…but he wasn't quite sure. After all, the Batman could easily get rid of him forever if he just let go. The joker was hanging from a building after being blown back by being kicked in the stomach.

'I might' the Batman threatened, but at the same time his fingers rapped round the Jokers, keeping him secure. He was on his knees, the Jokers only life source. The rain started to pour and the wind picked up

'If your gunna do it, do it' the Joker shrugged, but he still kept his clasp tight.

The Batman's lips twitched...

'I can't kill you…'

He pulled the Joker up and the clown put both hands over the Batman's for extra support and he was soon hugging the Batman. The Batman was stunned and he stepped back, pulling the Joker over the edge. The Joker sat up and turned away

'I knew you couldn't do it' he chuckled and turned back to the Batman, his eyes on the brim of tears.

The Batman noticed the slight wetness above the line of the black rings round those red eyes. It made him nauseas; he felt the wind blow up his cape behind him.

'I could have' he cleared his throat

'Yeah, but you didn't' the Joker smiled walking round his enemy 'But then again, I didn't want you to either'

The Joker smirked as the Batman's eye twitched ever so slightly.

'The look you gave me…' Batman rubbed his arm

'Hehe, I have been practicing. Makes people think' the Joker told him, tapping his finger on his noggin.

'What do you mean?' the Batman watched the Joker circle around him

'Aha, well, you see' the Joker clapped his hands together 'I am very manipulative…I can make people do things by the look I have'

He ran into the Batman with a twitching eye

'Bleugh!'

The Batman raised an eyebrow

'Yeah…it wasn't supposed to work.' The Joker looked to the ground

'Hm' the Batman folded his arms

'Though I bet you…you could do it too. I would save you if it were possible to master that pleading, puppy look' the Joker batted his eyes

'How the-'

'I will teach you!' the Joker pushed the Batman forcefully and he was thrown back and he fell off the edge and the Joker grabbed his hands

'Haha, see how you like it!'

The Batmans legs jerked about

'I have wings you know' the Batman smirked

'Yeah, but so what. I cant kill you anyway. Now, do the look!'

The Joker bounced a little bit and then he swerved the Batman side to side who gripped harder on the Jokers hands

'This is so much fun! No wonder you do it!' the Joker cackled

'Stop that!'

The Joker did as instructed, for once, and bent down and went eye level with the Batman

'Now do the look…like you really want something you think you never can have'

The sky was a dull grey, the clouds occasionally rumbling in unison as the rain poured over them both. The Batman's suit shined silver crimson and the Jokers hair was at his sides in wet strands, his makeup running.

'Why should I?!' the Batman yelled over the roars of the sky

'Cause…I just wanna show you something' the Joker eyed him with the look you would give to your parents when your asking for something very expensive and pouted his lips.

The Batman blinked and looked deep into the Jokers eyes and stopped struggling. The Joker sat down on the roof, still holding onto the Batmans hands and smiled at him, slight pink pactches on his lips as the red smudged with the wet. He pulled the weight up with his arms and grabbed his shoulders and they were face to face.

The Batman's eyes shined and the Joker licked his lips as he pressed them slightly on the Batman's. The Batman pushed himself forward and lied on top of the Joker at the edge and ran his hands up and down his wet suit, feeling his ribs at his sides and everywhere possible.

The Joker rolled over on top of him so they wouldn't fall off and he lifted his head up and stared into the Batman's eyes again, giving him the fullest look of want and love he had ever shared with another person.

'You have been looking at me like that for ages now' the Batman squeaked

'I know' the Joker leaned down and kissed him fully and he felt the Batman's arms round his waist.

The Joker thought he would never love anyone…let alone the Batman. But the thing is, the Batman loved him back. And that was truly the only thing he couldn't quite understand.


End file.
